Bacon Ice Cream
by BrightAsNight
Summary: Will Stephen be able to satisfy Randy's craving for ice cream? Total smut. SHANDY/MPreg.


**[A/N] Something that happens a few years after Taming the Tycoon ends. That story is yet to end, though. Anyway, enjoy, a review will be much appreciated. **

**Warning: MPreg, Total Smut, Slash (of course)**

"So you're gonna stay in the bed the whole day and ignore me?" I asked, settling down at the foot of the bed, my gaze locking on Randy's slightly irritated but nonetheless beautiful cerulean orbs.

Randy kept quiet on his side, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from me. I sighed. Damn mood swings. If the stores didn't have bacon flavored ice-cream, am I to make them? I was as bad as my Dad in the kitchen. "Randal..." I let my hand crawl over to Randy's bare feet, fingers curling around his ankles and slowly rubbing. I noticed the way his eyes fluttered shut; Obviously, he enjoyed it. Then suddenly he yanked his foot away from my reach, tucking it under him and changing his position to indian style.

I resisted the urge to groan. Did everyone who got pregnant acted like this? Jesus Christ.

"C'mon, now... You know you can't stay mad at me forever," I gave him a sad face.

"Watch me," he hissed, sky blue eyes narrowing to slits as he stuck his chin in the air.

"Randy, please... What can I do if the shops doesn't have bacon ice-cream?" I unintentionally snapped, and then sighed as Randy crawl into a ball, a crest-fallen look on his face. "Look, if you want I can get you something else..." I said, trying assure him. I shouldn't have snapped out like that.

"Like what?" He croaked, glancing at me from under his lashes.

"Like... Like pickles! Or... Skittles!" I attempted to look like enthusiased but I was feeling down right bad at making him sad. Maybe I was making such a fuss over this but hell... This beauty was carrying my blood, for the second time. My chest tightened at the feeling.

"But I want ice-cream..." he whined, pouting and sniffing, his slim fingers fisting the sheets under his body. This isn't the first time I found him unbelievably cute. Kicking off the shoes I was wearing, I climbed on to the bed, moving to the head of the bed and stopping right in front of Randy, and sat on my heels. I suppressed a grin, and took his chin turning his face towards mine.

"Then think of another flavor? I'll get it." And I prayed to gods that he may not think of something utterly weird and creepy. He bit his lip, an action he knew would rile me up. But I had to contain myself, before I jumped on him and ravaged his god given-

"Cheeseburger," he finally said, his hnds curling in the fabric of my t-shirt. "I want cheeseburger flavored." God damn who eats this kind of stuff? But then again, here's one person right here. I tried not to puke at the thought of sweet ice cream mixed with the flavor of... Shit. I need to stop right there. Nodding, and hiding the grimace that threatened to surface, a pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Yes, sir?" Cena's voice sounded tired, and worn out. No wonder, the man has pattrolled the whole town to search for bacon ice cream.

"Hey, uh, you should probably search for cheeseburger flavored ice cream," there was silence at the other end. "Cena?"

"Cheeseburger?"

"For my sake please try to find it," I pleaded, and earned a light punch to my chest from Randy. I looked at him to see his cute angry face and grinned, making him more angry at me.

"Actually, I remember the first store I went to has it," he said, sounding alive.

"Then hurry up, cowboy. He's waiting for ya," I heard him chuckle and with a short good bye the line went dead. Then I narrowed my eyes, pulling a deadly look over my features. "Did you just hit me?"

All the anger in his face disappeared, replacing by... Fear. "I-I didn't mea-"

"So you hit Stephen Farrelly, huh?" I kept my face straight, ignoring the pang of pain in my chest as I tried lighten up his mood. To this day I regretted it; having to slap him two days after our marriage had him scarred for the rest of his life. "You feel all mighty and powerful?" Hooking my hands behind his thighs I unfolded his legs, yanking them. He slid down on the bed, gasping and holding onto my shoulders as I hovered over him. "Apologize."

"No," stubborn Randal right there.

"I said, apologize,"I growled, burying my face against his neck and nipping at the sensitive skin on the crook of his neck.

"Noooooo," his answer coverted to a moan, as his groin accidentally rubbed against my thigh. Well, I couldn't blame him. It's been three months since we last...acted intimate.

"Fuck," I muttered, feeling my own arousal begging for attention. Randy's hands ran all over my back, slipping under my shirt and feeling my skin. I hissed as he grinded his crotch against my thigh lightly and dragged his nails down my back, possibly bruising the skin. "We... Can't..." I panted, reluctantly pulling away from him but apturing his lips in mine and stealing a kiss. I pulled away befire he could even respond.

"But I want you," he whined, scratching my chest like a kitten.

"I thought you wanted ice cream," I teased, kissing him again.

"Stephen," he mewled, as my hands rode his extra large t-shirt up, revealing the barely-there baby bump. I felt my heart swell,just by looking at it. I planted kisses all over Randy's tummy, loving how his fingers ran through my hair tugging softly, as if encouraging me to do more.

"I love you," I whispered against his abdomen,my lips grazing the hot skin there, feeling a light shiver running through him.

"I love ice cream too," Randy replied, causing me to laugh and nuzzle my fce against the baby bump. Resting my cheek on it, Iclosed my eyes.

"Stephen?" he called out after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure stores doesn't have bacon ice cream?"

Oh, my fucking God.


End file.
